winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Lavarello
Lavarello is an episode of the Chronicles of Ninjago Synopsis It is a parody of the 1950 animated Disney classic Cinderella. When Mrs. Beakley goes on vacation, she leaves her duty to Laval until she comes back. Meanwhile, Laval is forced to do all the hard work and imagines himself as Cinderella in his own version of the story with himself as the role of Lavarello, Mungus and Mottrot as his 2 evil step-brothers, Maula as his evil step-father, Kopaka as the Royal General, Tormak as the king, Li'Ella as the Princess, and Lavertus as the Fairy-God Uncle. Plot Mrs. Beakley informs several members of the Ninja team that she and the rest of the Duck family will go on a family vacation and she picks Laval to be in charge of her daily routines before leaving. While scrubbing the floor, Laval falls asleep and starts dreaming about himself as Cinderella (or as he is called in the episode; Lavarello). During hi dream, he is forced to cook and clean for his 2 evil step brothers (Mungus and Mottrot) and his evil stepmother (Maula) ever since his father (Lagravis) has passed away due to a plague. One day, a messenger (Zane) arrives with an invitation to a ball from Princess Li'Ella. Upon receiving notice of the ball, Maula agrees to let Lavarello go if he finishes all of his chores and can find a suitable outfit to wear. Lavarello finds his father's old attire and decides to refashion it for the ball, but his step-family impedes this by giving her extra chores. With that, Lavarello's friends, including the orphans next door (Huey, Dewey and Louie), refashion it. However, when Lavarello comes downstairs wearing the outfit, the stepbrothers are upset when they realize Lavarello is wearing some of the loot they stole in the past and destroy the tunic into tiny pieces before leaving for the ball with their mother. Heartbroken and in tears, Lavarello wishes there was someone there to give me a new outfit for the party and also a transport, then his Fairy God-Uncle (Lavertus) appears before him. Insisting that Lavarello will go to the ball, Lavertus somehow transforms a rock into a speedor, before giving Lavarello a fire chi that turns Lavarello's ruined outfit into a fire chi uniform, adding a black-coloured Valious sword as well. As Lavarello leaves for the ball, Lavertus warns him the effect of the fire chi orb will expire at the stroke of 1 AM. Li'Ella rejects every man at the ball until she sees Lavarello, who agrees to dance with her. The two fall in love and go out for a stroll together in the castle gardens. But after so much time, Lavarello hears the gong start to chime 1 AM and flees. As he leaves the castle, he trips and his sword falls off. The palace guards (Tahu, Koapaka, Lewa, Gali, Onua, and Pohatu) give chase as Lavarello flees in the speedor before crashing into a tree, damaging the speedor. And on the last stroke of 1 AM, the fire CHI expires and Lavarello's fire uniform turns back into his old attire. Lavarello arrives at his stepfamily's house as Lavertus impatiently waited. Back at the castle, King Tormak figures out that the only remaining piece Lavarello has of his costume is the one valious sword Lavarello dropped. Li'Ella informs that she wants to marry Lavarello. With that, Tormak issues a royal proclamation ordering every man in the kingdom to try on the sword for belt size in an effort to find the boy. After this news reaches Lavarello's household, Maula overhears Lavarello's story at the ball. Realizing that Lavarello is the mysterious man, Maula locks him, in the dungeons of the household. Luckily, Laval asks the orphans to steal a key from Maula. Later, Zane arrives at the chateau, and the three orphans steal the key from Maula's back pocket and take it down to the dungeon as Mottrot and Mungus unsuccessfully try to place the sword to their belts. Afterwards, the orphans successfully free Lavarello from his prison. As Zane is about to leave, Lavarello appears and asks to place the sword to his belt which actually works. The dream ends with a now-married Li'Ella and Lavarello at their wedding, claiming that they'll live happily together, with Lavertus struggling to catch up. Laval finally wakes up from his 14 day dream and gets a call from Mrs. Beakley who informs that she and the duck family will come home and that they expect everything to be clean and spotless. However, Laval finds out that he missed a spot: The kitchen. With that, he screams "Oh my 13th CHI orb!" Trivia The Glass Slipper is replaced by Laval's Shadow Valious sword Instead of a dress, Lavertus turns Laval's rags into his fire chi attire The pumpkin carriage is replaced with a lion speedorCategory:Ninja episodes Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries